nouvelle vie
by tia 63
Summary: Après le départ d'Edward , Bella quitte Forks.Mais les ennuis la poursuivent.
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA

Cela faisait un mois qu'Edward et sa famille était partie. La première semaine j'avais été anéantie , incapable de la moindre réaction. Puis j'étais sortie peu à peu de ma léthargie , pour mon père ,il s'inquiétait tellement de mon état. Mais tout n'était que faux semblant , je me nourrissais un minimum ,j'allais au lycée , je répondais lorsque l'on me parlait . Mais je n'étais plus capable d'éprouver aucuns sentiments , la souffrance que j'ai ressentie en le perdant , les perdant tous était telle que j'avais juste la force de faire semblant . A l'intérieur de moi j'étais vide , si vide!

Mon père avait essayé de m'aider , de me divertir pour que je sorte de cet état amorphe . Il voulait que je vois mes amis mais je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne compagnie . Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait de me voir dépérir peu à peu malgré ses efforts.

Un matin ça y est , j'ai pris ma décision , cela fait longtemps que j'y pense s'en en avoir le courage , mais c'est la seule solution . Je vais partir ! Demain on est samedi et Charlie doit aller pêcher avec des amis toute la journée , ce sera parfait . Il ne me reste plus qu'une journée de cours à affronter et à cette idée je souris presque . J'en ai plus que marre de ses regards de pitié qu'on me lance , il m'a quittée et je ne m'en remets toujours pas , c'est pathétique ! Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'en m'abandonnant il m' a privée de l'avenir que je désirais et de ma famille . Je considérais Emmet et Alice comme mes frères et sœurs , Carlisle et Esmée comme mes parents ; pour Jasper c'est plus compliqué , il était tellement réservé que l'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment , quant à Rosalie est bien on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde quand même!

A cette pensée mon coeur se déchire un peu plus et je commence à manquer d'air, je me suis pas aperçu que j'ai arrêté de respirer tout ce temps . J'inspire une petite goulée d'air et peu à peu me calme . Il faut que j'aille au lycée , sinon je vais être en retard . La matinée passe lentement comme à son habitude , je n'arrive pas à écouter les cours mon esprit s'évade constamment et mes notes ont chutées . Cela n'a cependant aucunes importances je ne compte pas aller à l'université , pourquoi faire je n' ai plus d' avenir et aucuns projets de toute façon . Aprés la cantine 2 heures de bio m' attendes , mes dernières heures au lycée de Forks , cela ne me manquera pas . Je vais m'assoir seule à ma table et pense à demain pour me divertir , j'ai quelques préparatifs à faire , je veux que Charlie ne manque de rien . Il faut que je fasse les courses et le ménage en rentrant , je dois aussi lui écrire une lettre pour lui expliquer qu'il n'y est pour rien et que je l' aime . La sonnerie me fait sursauter, c'est enfin fini!

Une fois le ménage et le repas prêt , j'entends Charlie arrivé . Il a l' air fatigué et les traits tirés

_-Bonjour Bella, bonne journée_

_-Comme d' habitude_

_-Tu as des projets pour se week end ? _me demande t-il soucieux . Il veux encore que je sorte de la maison , il va être surpris.

_-Oui_

_Je vis ses yeux s'éclairer un peu_

_-Que comptes tu faire?_

_-Aller voir Angela , elle m'a proposée d'aller au ciné et au resto._

J'ai répétée mon discours je ne veux pas me faire trahir , je suis une très mauvaise menteuse.

-_Tu y va toute la journée ? ça te fera du bien de prendre l 'air ! _dit-il prudent

_-Je la retrouve en début d' aprem chez elle , on y va avec ma voiture._

-_C'est bien , je serais à la pêche toute la journée mais n'hésite pas à m'appeller si tu as besoin_.

Il s'inquietait constamment pour moi , mais il serai bientôt libéré et pourrai vivre sa vie tranquillement sans le boulet qui lui sert de fille ! Je ne supportais plus d'être la cause de sa souffrance!

-_Ne t'inquiete pas._

_-Fais attention d'accord _. me dit-il

-_Je serais prudente , papa , que veux tu qu'il m'arrive?_

_-Avec ta malchance légendaire tout est possible ! _dit-il en souriant.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas sourit , j'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant que c'est de ma faute . Je lui adresse un sourire pour le rassurer.

-_Je t'aime papa_

J'ai besoin de lui dire une dernière fois . Cela le surprend , on est pas habitué à de telles paroles étant plutôt réservé tout les deux.

**-**_**Moi aussi chéri **_**me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.**

**Je monte me coucher, demain sera une nouvelle étape . J'ai eu une nuit reposante , d'habitude elles sont rythmées par mes cauchemars , bizarrement pas cette fois-çi , surement parce que je sais que ma fin est proche . Je me sents libéré d'un énorme poids.**

**Je me douche et une fois habillée je prends mes économies et un sac à dos . J'y mets un jean , un gros pull, quelques sous-vêtements et une photo de mes parents . Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre . J'aurais voulu avoir un souvenir d'**_**eux **_**mais **_**il**_** a bien fait son travail il ne reste plus rien . **_**Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé , **_**la souffrance me plie en deux lorsque je repense à ses paroles ; j'ai l'impression que l'on arrache mon coeur petit à petit . Je m'appuie contre le mur de ma chambre pour ne pas m'écrouler et essaye de rétablir une respiration normale . Au bout de quelques minutes mes efforts sont récompensés et je descends à la cuisine . Il me reste une seule chose à faire , mais pas la plus facile je dois écrire une lettre pour mon père . Je prends une profonde respiration:**

_Papa,_

_Quand tu rentreras je serais partie mais ne t'inquiète pas , je vais bien._

_Je ne peux plus rester à Forks , c'est trop dur , il y a trop de souvenir de lui._

_Je suis désolée de te quitter mais je crois que tu seras mieux sans moi , tu pourras reprendre ta vie d'avant , tu seras plus heureux._

_Sache que je t'aime et maman aussi , dis le lui s'il te plait._

_Ne me cherche pas , je ne veux pas être retrouvée , j'ai besoin de temps._

_Prends soin de toi et ne sois pas triste c'est la meilleure solution._

_Adieu _

_Bella_

Je sais qu'il sera effondré lorsqu'il lira la lettre mais j'ai fait mon choix . Je la dépose sur la table , prends les cléfs de ma voiture et claque la porte . Je parts sans me retourner et commence à rouler . Mais pour aller ou ? Je décide de rouler sans destination précise tant que cela m'émoigne de Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

POV BELLA

Je vais vers le nord car j'ai besoin d'être dans un endroit ou _ils_ pourraient vivre et _ils_ évitent le soleil cela dévoilerait leur secret(en effet rayonner comme des boules à facettes n'est pas des plus discret!).Je roule plusieurs heures , les paysages défilent mais je n'y accorde pas la moindre attention . Cependant la fatigue me rattrappe et lorsque mes yeux se ferment tout seule , je cherche un endroit ou passer la nuit . Je trouve un coin tranquille sur le bord de la route et compte mes économies,1000 dollars . Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais avec ça alors je décide de dormir dans ma voiture , mais ailleurs , la forêt qui m'entoure ne me paraît guère rassurante . Je m'arrête dans la première ville, enfin c'est plutôt un patelin avec une rue principale , un bar , un resto et un supermarché . Je jette mon dévolu sur celui-çi , des lampadaires éclairent le parking qui est désert à cette heures çi . La faible lumière qu'ils dégagent me rassure un peu , je m'allonge sur le siège et sombre aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveille aux aurores avant d'attirer l'attention et reprend la route . Je passe devant plusieurs panneaux et décide de me diriger vers Palmer, une ville d'Alaska à 100 kilomètres . Je parcours plusieurs kilomètres dans la plus grande indifférence me concentrant seulement sur la route . Au détour d'un virage j' aperçois un panneau disant : Bienvenue en Alaska , aussitôt il se met à neiger . Super ! Et le radiateur de la voiture est cassée . On aurait pu croire que j'y était habituée après quelques temps à Forks , mais non, j' aimais toujours autant le soleil et la chaleur . C'est comme si le temps s'accordait à mon humeur , me signifiant qu' il n'y avais vraiment plus d'espoir . Cependant cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter d'espérer , quant tu n'attend plus rien de la vie , elle ne peut rien te prendre . Voila ma nouvelle philosophie!

Arrivée en ville je cherche en endroit pour manger . Je n'ai rien avalée depuis mon départ et mon estomac commence à crier famine . Je trouve un petit resto et demande des pâtes à la bolognaise avec un verre d' eau . Je m'assieds dans un coin de la salle en attendant que mon plat arrive . Je repense à Charlie , me demande se qu'il fait et comment il a réagi à mon départ . Je sents les larmes qui arrivent et j'essaye de les refoulées . Je dois tourner la page et laisser mon passé derrière moi . A ce moment là le serveur dépose l'assiette devant moi , je le remercie et commence à manger . Je prends mon temps , ici il fait ne sais pas ou dormir et dehors la neige se déchaine.

Au bout d' une heure je dois partir , le serveur me lance des coups d'oeil irrités depuis plusieures minutes . Je paye et lui demande s'il y a un hôtel pas loin . Si je passe cette nuit dans la voiture je serais transformée en glaçon avant demain , hors ce n'est pas la fin que j'ai prévue . A défaut d'avoir eu une vie passionnante , je veux un départ hors du commun , que j'accomplisse au moins une fois quelque chose dans ma vie . Je sort et affronte le vent glacial . La neige qui s'infiltre à travers mon coupe-vent me fait frissonner violement . Je tourne à droite au bout de la rue en suivant les instructions du serveur . Il m'a dit d'y aller à pied , avec les routes glissantes c'est plus prudent . J'avance lentement mes pieds n'arrête pas de déraper sur cette saleté de neige ! J'aperçois enfin l'enseigne de l'hôtel , heureusement ! Je ne sent plus mes doigts , je suis frigorifiée malgré mon gros pull . J'accélère en pensant à une bonne douche bien chaude quant je me sent attirée brusquement par derrière . Je me retrouve plaquée contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre . Un homme me tient les bras , il s'approche et me murmure à l'oreille:

_-Tu n'auras même pas le temps de crier._

Je me raidis térrifiée , je n'arrive pas à bouger . La peur monte en moi et je devine à son sourire sadique qu'il le ressent . Il inspire profondement

_-Tu sent si bon!_

Tout à coup une douleur irradie dans mon cou . Je sent le liquide chaud qu'il aspire goulument , mes forces m'abandonnent , mes jambes cèdent . Il ressert son étreinte de fer tout en continuant à me vider . Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps , j'aurai au moins préféré que ce soit _lui _quitte à finir comme ça . Une vague de frustration me traverse quant je pense que je n'aurai pas la fin désirée , la malchance me poursuit même dans la mort ! Je ne vois plus rien ,tout est noir . Une froideur morbide s'abat sur moi pendant que le néant m'engloutie peu à peu . Au moins je n'ai plus mal ! Au moment ou je sombre j 'entends plusieurs grognements et une voix en colère qui crie:

_-Il est là!_

Soudain je m'écrase sur le sol . Il me semble entendre un combat , des bruits de déchirements puis une odeur bizarre qui me rappel quelque chose . Je n'ai plus la force de fouiller mes souvenirs . La mort m'appel , ma délivrance est proche . On s'approche de moi , me touche le visage . C'est froid sur mon poignet , puis une douleur inimaginable se propage à nouveau dans tout mon corps . çà va donc jamais s'arrêter ? Apparament je n'ai pas droit à une mort paisible ! Je hurle sous ce feu brulant qui me consume de l'intérieur . Ma souffrance est telle que je n'arrive plus à penser , j'ai l'impression que des flammes brulantes me parcourt . Mon corps se tord sous ce feu de l'enfer et j'hurle de plus belle.

-_Alec fait la taire ! _dit une jolie voix qui transpire la colère.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews , mises en alerte et favoris, je suis ravie !_

_Mrs Shaly : oui c'est une Bella / Alec jusqu'a la fin _

_Mrs Esmee Cullen : Merci je suis contente de te retrouver sur ce cite, ma fic est publiée sur un autre et j'ai enfin réussi à la mettre ici ! Peut-être que vos reviews vont m'inspirer car là je bloque sur la fin._

_Betifi : C'est un honneur de t'avoir comme lectrice( au fait ton OS est super).He oui je me lance dans l'écriture ! Je vais poster toutes les semaines environs . Je suis contente que ce couple te plaise j'aime les couples inhabituelles. Merci encore et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis c'est intéressant d'avoir d'autres points de vue._

POV ALEC

Une semaine déjà que nous avons quitté Voltera . Nos Maîtres nous ont envoyés en mission . Encore un vampire qui compromet notre existence en tuant abusivement et sans la moindre discrétion . Les journaux en parlent et cela attire trop l'attention sur nous. Si des lois existent c' est pour de bonnes raisons .Si les humains découvrent que nous vivons parmi eux ,la panique gagnera le monde . Ils pourraient essayer de nous détruire bien que ce ne soit guère facile pour eux. Le plus gros problème serait de trouver des humains à saigner. C'est la loi de la chaîne alimentaire, nous sommes des prédateurs et eux notre gibier. Alors afin d'éviter tout risque les Volturi ont établi des lois, dont la principale consiste à garder notre existence secrète. Tous ceux qui ne les respectent pas doivent être puni. C'est une tâche qui nous incombe à nous, la garde des Volturi, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je le fait. J'adore m'amuser avec mes victimes, mon pouvoir est très utile; en effet je peux annihiler tous ses sens ;le privant de la vue, l'odorat, l'ouîe au grés de mes envies. Il faut bien se divertir, vivre éternellement est parfois ennuyeux. Les occasions de s'amuser sont si rares qu'il faut faire durer le plaisir!

Nous voilà donc en route vers l'Alaska à bord du jet privé de nos Maîtres. Le voyage est long. Jane et Heîdi discutent mode alors que Félix , Démétri et moi c'est plutôt voitures. On possède tous un pouvoir, c'est pourquoi on fait parti de la garde. Heîdi, envoûte ses victimes et peut leurs faire croire se qu'elle veut. Jane, ma soeur jumelle, peut vous paralyser de souffrance d'un seul regard, mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier. Démétri est un traqueur très talentueux, il vous retrouve n'importe ou même à l'autre bout du monde et personne ne lui échappe .Félix est le plus rapide, c'est un combattant hors pair, il anticipe les actions de chacun et n'a jamais perdu une bataille.

On atterrit enfin. Le ciel est gris, tant mieux cela facilitera nos recherches. Dém se concentre.

-Il est passé ici, il se dirige vers le nord.

Nous nous élançons tous, Dém en tête pour nous guider. On passe par la forêt pour plus de discrétion bien qu'a cette vitesse nous soyons invisible au yeux humains. On traverse plusieurs montagnes et un bois qui longe une ville. Aux abords de celle-çi nous reconnaissons l'odeur des notres. Je regarde Dém qui hoche la tête, c'est bien lui. On se rapproche prudemment tout en restant à couvert. La nuit ne va pas tarder, on se fondra plus facilement parmi les humains. Ils ne remarqueront pas nos pupilles bordeaux signe de notre régime alimentaire. Démétri le surveille à distance grâce à son dons, on ne veut pas qu'il s'échappe. Une fois la nuit tombée, on se remet en marche à allure humaine. Il neige et il y a beaucoup de vent, ça ne nous gène pas on ne ressent pas le froid, c'est l'avantage d'être vampire. Cependant cela facilite nos recherches, il n'y a pas d'humains dehors avec un temps pareil, ils sont si fragiles. C'est mieux pour nous, il nous est difficile de résister à leurs odeurs même si nous sommes capable de nous contenir, un accident est si vite arrivé. On s'est nourri avant de partir; j'eus un petit sourire en repensant à la prise d'Heîdi, un car de touristes qui se sont révélés vraiment délicieux.

_Flash back_

J'ai eu un couple, je m'abreuvai de la femme(je n'ai pas perdu ma galanterie les femmes et les enfants d'abord!),quand son mari a essayé de m'attaquer ,je l'ai privé de tout ses sens le temps de finir tranquille. Puis j'ai laissé tomber la carcasse de la femme à mes pieds et j'ai retiré mon pouvoir ,j'avais envie de m'amuser. Lorsqu'il a vu le corps de sa compagne sans vie, il est devenu hors de lui et c'est jetté sur moi .Il essayait de me frapper mais j'évitai toutes ses attaques .Ses coups étaient si lent que s'en était trop facile. Je décidai de rester immobile pour qu'il puisse me toucher. Son poing s'écrasa dans ma machoir, on aurait dit une caresse. Il continua de se défouler y mettant toute sa force pour évacuer sa rage. Je ris, ses coups étaient sans conséquences face à mon corps de pierre, il s'était brisé les os à en juger par les craquements que j'entendais. Ses mains en sang rallumèrent ma soif, j'avais assez joué. Avant qu'il puisse bouger j'étais dans son dos, mes lèvres sur son cou. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa jugulaire comme dans du beurre et un flôt divin se répandit dans mon corps me redonnant des forces. D'habitude un seul humain me suffit mais pour une mission on préfère faire des réserves.

_Fin flash back_

On traverse la ville en direction du nord comme nous l'a dit Démétri, quand son odeur devient plus forte. On le trouve dans une ruelle en train de se nourrir d'une fille qui n'en a plus pour longtemps vu les faibles battements de son coeur. Il ne nous a pas entendu arriver toute son attention dirigée vers sa proie. Jane ne le laisse pas finir et lui saute dessus en lui arrachant un bras. Il émet un grognement terrible et nous regarde pleins de haine. Il avance vers Jane quand Félix lui balance un coup qui le projette à plusieurs mètres. l fonce sur nous comme un boulet de canon mais Jane le stoppe d'un seul regard et il s'écroule terrassé par la douleur. Elle arrête.

-_Ton nom? _Lui demande-t-elle froidement

-_Garry_ murmure-t-il encore sous le choc de la douleur

-_Eh, bien Garry, tu a offensé mes Maîtres en ne respectant pas les lois et tu vas en payer le prix_.

Il semble surpris par les paroles de ma soeur mais n'a pas le temps de réagir que Félix lui arrache la tête, fini de le démembrer et le brûle. La neige recouvrira ses cendres en un rien de temps. Un hurlement retenti, on se retourne tous en même temps pour voir la fille se contorsionner dans tout les sens. On sait ce que ça signifie, la transformation commence. Je m'approche d'elle et pousse ses cheveux pour voir son visage. Elle est assez jolie , dans les dix-huit ans avec un corps plaisant. Elle dégage une odeur très appétissante, un peu florale, la brûlure de ma gorge revient. Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de la goûter et la mords. Son sang est si bon, je n'ai jamais rien connu de telle! Je dois me forcer à arrêter mais bizarrement je ne veux pas la tuer, et la transformation sera plus rapide avec plus de venin. Je me détache à regret de sa peau et m'éloigne un peu. Mes yeux luisent de désir mais je résiste. Jane et les autres me regardent sans comprendre, pourquoi la laisser en vie? Je n'ai pas de réponse alors détourne le regard. La fille se remet à hurler son corps est parcouru de soubresauts , il lutte contre le venin. Elle va finir par nous faire repérer si elle ne se tait pas.

-_Alec fait la taire! _Jane ne veut pas attirer l'attention

J'essaye mon pouvoir sur elle mais rien ne se passe, je me concentre plus fort. Toujours rien, j'ai peut-être un problème, je décide de le tester sur Félix qui se met à crier:

-_J'y vois plus rien !Alec, bordel!_

Je me reconcentre sur la fille libérant Félix

-_ça ne marche pas _dis-je déçu. C'est bien la première fois que mon don est impuissant. sert a rien, la fille hurle tellement qu'on ne saura pas si sont pouvoir fonctionne sur elle.

-_Démétri essaye de la perçevoir _murmuré-je tendu

Après quelques secondes il fait un signe de tête négatif. Cette fille est spéciale, elle résiste à nos pouvoirs! Aro sera surement très curieux , lui qui recherche toujours de nouveaux talents. Jane s'approche de moi et me dit

-_On ne peut pas rester là, elle est trop bruyante. Rentrons notre mission est terminée._

J'acquiesse, j'arrache la manche de mon pull pour pouvoir baîllonner la fille et atténuer ses cris. Je la prends dans mes bras et on se met à courir. Je remarque les coups d'oeil réticents de Jane, elle n'aime pas que nos dons soit sans effet sur l'humaine et s'inquiète surement que le sien le soit également, une première!

Au matin on a rejoint le jet et on s'envole vers Voltera. Je la tiens toujours dans mes bras, son corps est secoué par de violents tremblements mais ses cris sont étouffés par le baîllon. Je la regarde attentivement, elle a de longs cheveux bruns, un jolie visage, des lèvres pulpeuses. Je m'attarde sur celles-ci les touchant du doigt, elles sont si douces. Je sens une étrange sensation m'envahir, j'ai envie de la protéger, je la serre plus fort dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de telle avant, que se passe -t- il? Pourquoi elle m'attire autant? Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par Félix qui me demande

-_Que vas-tu faire d'elle? On dirait qu'elle te plaît._

-_C'est a Aro de décider, mais je pense qu'il sera intérressé par le fait qu'elle résiste à nos dons._

Il me regarde en souriant

-_En effet, il voudra la voir une fois transformée_

Jane se rapproche de lui et murmure

-_J'aimerais voir si le mien est aussi inefficace sur elle, j'ai hate qu'elle se réveil!_

Je ne peux retenir un grognement d'avertissement, ce qui surprend tout le monde moi y compris. Ils me regardent l'air interrogateur et je réponds

-_je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose._

Jane est ahurie un moment puis son expression change, son regard va de la fille à moi, elle s'adoucit et me dit

-_Tu tiens à elle, tu as peut-être trouvé ta compagne finalement._

Sous le choc de ses paroles je me raidis, je ne la connais même pas, comment es-ce possible? Mais quant mon regard se pose sur elle, une chaleur étrange m'envahie, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ma soeur a raison . Et si elle ne veut pas de moi, si elle me rejette, qu'es-ce que je fais? Je relève ma tête rongé par l'inquiétude, Jane me prend la main et la sert.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, pourquoi refuserait-elle?_

Elle me comprend si bien , on n'a pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre ressent ou pense ,grâce aux liens de gémellité. Je suis content qu'elle le prenne si bien, elle a toujours été très possésive avec moi. Mais elle a Félix , ils sont ensemble depuis dix ans maintenant et elle se réjouit que je puisse connaître le même bonheur. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour la remercier.

On attéri à Voltera, on est tous soulagé de rentrer enfin chez nous. Une fois dans l'enceinte du château, on va directement dans la salle du conseil ou se trouve nos Maîtres. On pousse les deux grandes portes en bois et on s'arrête au milieu de la pièce en s'inclinant.

-_Maîtres_ saluons-nous d'une même voix

-_Comme nous sommes heureux de vous voir. La mission s'est bien passée? _demande Caïus

Démétri s'approche pour répondre, c'est à ce moment là qu'Aro me voit avec l'humaine dans mes bras. Il s'exclame:

-_Tu nous ramène un bonus, Alec?_

_-Oui, Maître. Ce Garry était en train de se nourrir d'elle, nous l'avons tué mais la transformation avait commencée et quant j'ai voulu la calmer avec mon dons ,il a été inefficace. Démétri ne peut pas la localiser alors on a pensé qu'elle vous intérresserait._

_-C'est incroyable, personne n'a jamais résisté à de tels dons _s'écrit Caïus

Aro se lève et s'approche pour toucher ma main afin de voir par lui-même, après quelques secondes il rit

_-En effet, elle est spéciale, n'est-pas Alec?_

Je baisse les yeux gêné qu'il ai découvert mon attachement à elle

-_Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, je suis impatient de voir ce qu'elle deviendra_ dit-il

-_Merci Maître_

Puis il se penche vers la fille qui est toujours dans mes bras et touche sa main, ses traits se figent; il retourne s'assoir.

-J_'ai hâte qu'elle se réveil, son don doit être puissant pour que je n'arrive pas à lire en elle. Installe la dans ta chambre Alec. _me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

-_Oui Maître_

Je quitte la pièce et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je la dépose sur le lit et m'installe à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle se réveil.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, ma sœur , l'auteur de cet fic , a attrapée une méningite virale. Heureusement ce n'est pas grave mais elle va devoir restée au lit pendant un mois avec de gros mots de tête. Elle reprendra ses fic dés que possible, elle est vraiment désolée . Merci d'être patient a bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous me voici de retour en pleine forme. J'ai été très touchée par vos messages et je vous en remercie vraiment, ça fait plaisir de voir toutes ses mises en alerte et en favoris. Bon voici le réveil tant attendue de Bella j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

POV BELLA

J'ai l'impression d'être enchaînée à un bûcher, la douleur est atroce. Mais combien de temps un corps met-il à brûler entièrement? J'aurais dû être plus attentive en cours.

_-Tu ne te doutais pas que tu finirais comme ça, hein?_

_-Ben non!_

Cela fait des heures que ça dure, je dois être réduite à l'état de cendres maintenant . Pourtant le feu irradie toujours dans toutes les fibres de mon être. C'est intolérable! Je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps sans perdre la raison.

-_Ta vie ne valait vraiment pas le coup! Tu es née poussière et poussière tu finiras._

_-Ha ha, très drôle! Je ne regrette pas ma vie, il y a eu de bons moments._

_-Comme quoi?_

J'essaye de réfléchir mais mon cerveau est paralysé par la souffrance.

_-Tu ne trouves pas, c'est qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça. Tes séjours à l'hôpital peut-être? Des amoureux? Ah non, le seul t'a lâchement laissé tomber! C'est à ce demander s'il t'as aimé pour fuir comme si tu avais la peste._

_-Tais-toi, c'est pas vrai, il tenait à moi, il me l'a dit._

_-Tu es si naïve s'en est presque attachant._

_-Tu vas te taire oui!_

Tout à coup j'ai une révélation, ça y est je suis folle, c'est trop tard je me parle toute seule. Mince, moi qui était si réfléchi, la déception est grande.

-_Ne sois pas si sévère, tout n'est pas perdu._

_-Si c'est trop tard, je parle à une voix dans ma tête._

_-Tu es peut-être atteinte de désordre mental?_

_-Merci mais je ne suis pas schizophrène!_

Quoique finalement c'est possible et puis c'est l'un des symptômes. Non, non et NE SUIS PAS FOLLE. Je me répète cette phrase comme un mantra en espérant vraiment que j'ai raison, heureusement la petite voix c'est tu. C'est alors que je prend conscience que j'entend différents bruits autour de moi. J'essaye de les identifier, des bruits de pas, le vent qui souffle dehors et une respiration proche de moi. J'ai l'impression de tout entendre! comment -es possible? Je ne m'attarde pas sur la question car à mon grand soulagement l'embrasement de mon corps semble s'apaiser, se muant en une lave qui me consume lentement mais surement. Puis peu à peu elle se retire et une étrange sensation de bien-être me parcourt, surement du à la fin de mon calvaire.

Je prend une grande inspiration et plusieurs odeurs m'assaille dont une fort agréable, un mélange de cannelle et de fleur d'oranger. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir d'ou elle provient et là c'est le choc, je découvre une pièce sombre; de lourd rideaux noirs occulte la lumière créant une obscurité apaisante, sur ma droite il y a une très belle commode en bois, les murs sont recouvert de tentures bordeaux parsemées de filament d'or et au plafond se trouve des moulures datant d'une autre époque. Un léger bruissement de vêtement attire mon attention, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un vampire, seul quelques centimètres nous sépare. Mon instinct de survie prend le dessus et d'un mouvement rapide je me plaque contre le mur et prend une position défensive. Lui n'a pas bouger, je l'observe en restant sur mes gardes. Il est assez grand avec des cheveux blond qui lui tombent dans les yeux. Son visage est d'une beauté incroyable, mais ils sont tous canon c'est pas vrai! ça n'existe pas un vampire moche? Il est vêtu de noirs des pieds à la tête et me fixe de ses prunelles pourpre. J'étudie la distance qui nous sépare, guère rassurée quant-il me demande

-_Comment-appel- tu? _Le timbre de sa voix est envoûtant.

_-Bella_ dis-je tout bas. Je me fige en entendant le son de ma voix, c'est si harmonieux, cela ne me ressemble pas. Tout à coup je comprends, je suis devenu un vampire! Mes sens exacèrbés, ma voix, le fait que je distingue la moindre chose dans cette pièce malgré l'obscurité, tout cela m'avais paru naturel. Et ça l'est pour un vampire. Je comprends mieux quand -on me disait que la transformation était douloureuse, mais ce souvenir est un peu trop frais à mon goût alors je l'enfouis au fond de mon esprit.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi c'est Alec _dit-il en s'approchant de moi, cependant il s'arrête presque aussitôt car un grognement menaçant franchit mes lèvres. Bien que je sois troublée d'émettre un son si étrange, je suis contente que ça l'ait stoppé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni ce qu'il me veut, ce n'est pas un végétarien comme les Cullen, mais je suis des leurs donc je ne suis plus une proie, normalement? Les vampires ne se mangent pas entre eux , non? Mais attends si je suis un vampire, je vais vivre éternellement , seule qui pu est puisqu'_il _m'a rejetée. Je pourrais essayer de le retrouver maintenant que je fais partie de son espèce. Non, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas et resterait par pitié et il me l'a dit, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, ma transformation n'y change rien. La vie va me paraître bien longue, remplie de solitude. Un rire amère s'échappe de mes lèvres, quand je vois l'ironie de la situation, je voulais mourir et je suis condamnée à vivre éternellement, décidément le destin à un sens de l'humour particulier. Mais à quoi bon pleurer, je ne sais même pas si c'est encore possible et puis je ne compte pas me laisser abattre. Ses paroles interrompent le fil de mes pensées.

-_Je ne te veux aucun mal, Bella. On t'a trouvée et ramenée ici auprès de nos Maîtres. Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance._

Ou là! C'est qui ces Maîtres et pourquoi je les intéresse d'abord! Ils ne me connaissent même pas; je sens que ma poisse me poursuit encore. A la tête que je fais, il doit deviner que je me questionne.

-_Ils t'ont vue à notre arrivée et tu les as intrigués, chose qui se produit rarement , les Volturi ne sont guère impressionnables._

Volturi, ce nom me dis quelque chose , je fouille mes souvenirs pour finalement me rappeller d'un tableau chez les Cullen, représentant trois personnes, ils m'avaient parlé d'une famille royale. C'est pas vrai, à peine je débute ma nouvelle vie que je suis déjà dans les ennuis! Moi qui déteste attirer l'attention, c'est plutôt réussi! Je suis restée immobile depuis le début, je me redresse un peu en abandonnant ma posture défensive, autant paraître civilisée, autant qu'un nouveau-né peut l'être bien sûr.

_-Tu dois avoir soif, non?_

Au moment ou il me pose la question, une violent brûlure attise ma gorge, je pose la main dessus, et suis surprise de la texture de ma peau, elle est douce comme du satin, froide et dure comme le marbre.

_-Suis-moi, on a tout ce qu'il te faut!_ Il se dirige vers la porte et commence à l'ouvrir.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Il ne compte quand même pas me donner des humains en pâture! A cette idée le monstre en moi se réjouit, imaginant déjà des corps chauds remplis de ce nectar divin qui apaisera ma soif à coup sûr. Le venin afflue dans ma bouche et je déglutis difficilement. Je sens une déferlante de panique s'abattre sur moi, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler en présence d'humains. Je ne veux pas devenir une tueuse, l'idée de retirer la vie à des personnes sans défense me révulse. Tout à coup la porte claque avant qu'il ne soit sorti. Il essaye de l'ouvrir à nouveau, mais elle reste irrémédiablement fermée. Il se retourne vers moi et arque un sourcil. Je le regarde complètement ahurie, ben quoi, je n'y suis pour rien!

-_Bella, veux-tu ouvrir cette porte s'il te plaît me_ dit -il doucement

_-Non, je ne veux tuer personne, je ne suis pas un monstre_ dis-je la voix tremblante

-_Et comment comptes tu te nourrir alors?_

-_Des animaux peut-être? _Aprés tout je peux essayer de suivre le régime des Cullen.

-_Il n'y en a pas dans les environs, à part les rats, mais je doute que tu les trouves appétissants. _Il me regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement l'idée lui paraît amusante.

-_Heu...je suis pas sûre. _Des rats, non mais ça va pas la tête, c'est dégoutant. Et combien il m'en faudrait pour être rassasiée? Beurk, j'ai presque un haut le coeur en y pensant. Il paraît réfléchir un instant puis me dit

-_On a des poches de sang au cas ou, ça te dit?_

Je ne crois pas que j'obtiendrai mieux alors je hoche la tête et m'avance prudemment vers lui. Il ouvre la porte et je le suis dans le couloir. Après plusieurs escaliers on entre dans une pièce ou se trouvent cinq vampires. Tous me regardent et me détaillent, je baisse le tête gênée. Alec ouvre un frigo et me lance plusieurs poches que je ratrappe avec facilité, heureusement ma maladresse m'a quittée pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je le regarde angoissée, je ne sais pas comment faire et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me regarde. Un grand brun costaud me dit

-_C'est meilleur si tu le chauffe même si ça ne vaut pas de le boire à la source._

Comme je n'ai toujours pas bougée il continue le sourire aux lèvres

-_Sois pas timide ,on va pas te manger!_

Cette remarque les fait bien rire mais me vexe, ils se prennent pour qui à se moquer de moi s'ils croient que je vais me laisser faire.

-_Et qui te dis que tu m'attrapperais?_

-_C'est qu'elle mordrait, la petite? Alec, il va falloir la dresser!_

Un grognement monte dans ma poitrine, m'attirant des regards amusés.

-_Je ne suis pas un animal domestique. Et puis pour qui tu te prends? _dis-je mauvaise

-_Je suis Chris et sache que je peux t'obliger à faire ce que je veux._

Je ris , à la surprise de tous.

-_Il est pas né celui qui me fera faire ses quatre volontés et ce n'est sûrement pas toi._

Il se met en position d'attaque en grognant

-_Ne me provoque pas , je pourrais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte!_

_-N'oublie pas que Bella est un nouveau-né _dit Alec un peu nerveux quand même

-_Ne me fait pas rire, elle n'est vraiment pas de taille_ lui rétorque-t-il en s'exclaffant bruyamment.

Je sens la colère monter en flèche, je commence à trembler. Je bous de l'intérieur et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. J'ai envie de lui balancer un truc à la figure à ce prétentieux. A ce moment mon regard se pose sur le micro-onde qui se trouve propulsé dans la tête du fameux Chris. Il ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ma frustration redescend d'un cran en voyant ça tête, c'est trop drôle! Ils me regardent tous choqués en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Tu es plutôt long à la détente pour un vampire. _Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je ris doucement. Je suis rapidement rejointe par les autres qui trouvent ma répartie comique, même Chris sourit

-_Tu m'a surpris, ton pouvoir est incroyable. J'esquiverai la prochaine fois ,tu ne m'auras pas!_

_-Et ce n'est pas le seul qu'elle possède _dit Alec les yeux étincelants. Je le regarde sans comprendre. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se réchauffe sous son regard intense, c'est une sensation bizarre mais pas déplaisante. Une fille blonde s'approche

_-Bonjour, je suis Jane , la soeur d'Alec_

_-Bonjour, Bella. _Elle paraît amicale et puis Alec a été gentil avec moi.

_-Viens avec moi, il y a un autre micro-onde à côté et puis tu dois avoir soif._

Je la suis en la remerciant, elle me sourit et dit

-_ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avais ramassé Chris, on va s'amuser avec toi._

Je suis contente qu'elle semble m'accepter, je vais peut-être me faire une amie. Une vraie, pas comme Alice qui m'a laissée tomber du jour au lendemain telle une vieille chaussette. La colère monte en moi au souvenir de cet abandon et je serre les poings pour essayer de la contrôler, je ne veux pas tout détruire autour de moi. La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit et une délicieuse odeur se répand dans la pièce. Ma soif prend le dessus, il faut que je l'apaise et tout de suite. Je me jette littéralement sur les poches de sang telle une assoiffée dans le désert. Le liquide chaud coule dans ma bouche et soulage ma gorge. Au bout de le deuxième je me sens rassasiée, mais pour combien de temps? L'avenir nous le dira. Il faut que j'apprenne à manger proprement, mon pull est maculé de taches. Je baisse la tête honteuse lorsque Jane me dit

-_C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas et n'aie pas honte de ce que tu es._

Ses paroles me rassurent un peu, puis j'aperçois Alec appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux me scrutent avec attention

-_Il est temps d'aller rencontrer nos Maître. _Il me fixe essayant de découvrir ma réaction, je ne peux empêcher un léger frisson de me secouer. Jane et Alec m'escorte jusqu'à une grande porte en bois. J'inspire un grand coup et me prépare à rencontrer les rois.

_Alors ? la suite la semaine prochaine, au fait je vais bientôt publier une autre fic Edward / Bella si vous voulez jetter un œil (Perdue) vos commentaire sont les bienvenus_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut voici un bonus vu que j'ai été absente quelques temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer la rencontre avec les rois ! merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte je compte sur vous pour les reviews.

POV BELLA

J'entre derrière Jane et Alec, on s'arrête au milieu de la pièce. Trois trônes nous font face, un roi est assis dans chaque. Jane et Alec s'inclinent en guise de salut et je les imite ne voulant offenser personne. Alec me présente

-_Voici Bella, Maîtres, elle s'est nourrie avant de venir vous voir comme vous le désiriez._

-_Son réveil s'est bien passé Alec? _Dit celui du milieu en tendant la main. Alec s'avance pour qu'il touche la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes le silence règne, me rendant nerveuse puis, il éclate de rire.

_-Qu'est-ce qui provoque ton hilarité mon frère? _demande celui de droite

-_Oui, on aimerait partager ton amusement _dit l'autre

-_Bella a des pouvoirs incroyables et un sacré caractère. Elle a mis Chris dans une position délicate, la rapidité vampirique n'est plus ce qu'elle était._

Il m'adresse un coup d'oeil complice que je lui retourne.

_-Je suis Aro et voici Caïus et Marcus. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Volturi?_

_-Oui _J'hésite à lui parler des Cullen, il me regarde avec curiosité alors je poursuis.

-_Une famille m'a vaguement parlé de vous et de vos responsabilités._

Caïus plisse les yeux et me demande le nom de ce clan.

-_Les Cullen._ Aro écarquille les yeux puis se reprend, mais une lueur persiste.

-_Ton histoire m'a l'air fort intéressante, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous la raconter._

Sous ce ton poli je devine néanmoins que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je commence par ma rencontre avec Edward puis le reste de sa famille, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et que je croyais bêtement réciproques, puis l'attaque de James et sa mort. Au fil de mon récit je vois Alec se tendre et plusieurs grognements me parviennent. Je termine par leur abandon et la haine transperce ma voix. J'explique mon départ de Forks et je finis par les quelques souvenirs avant mon attaque. Tous m'ont écoutée avec la plus grande attention. Caïus se lève apparemment en colère.

-_Savais-tu qu'il est interdit de se dévoiler aux humains?_

-_Non, sa famille avait accepté de me transformer, mais ce crétin a refusé, il n'avait pas les tripes. Je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour lui._

Aro prend les mains de ses frères et je pense qu'ils communiquent entre eux.

-_Heureusement qu'Alec t'as trouvé, il aurait été dommage de perdre une jeune femme aussi talentueuse. Pour ce qui est des Cullen nous règlerons le problème plus tard._

_-Le seul fautif c'est Edward, ne punissez pas les autres s'il vous plaît._

Caïus dit d'une voix dure

-_Ils connaissent les règles et les ont enfreints, ils en assumeront les conséquences._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par là mais je ne veux pas qu'ils les tuent.

-_Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent _dis-je déterminée

-_Ce n'est pas à toi de décider et tu te plieras à notre désir._

Je recommence à bouillir, je suis pourtant clair, ils ne feront rien aux Cullen? Qu'est-ce que ce vieux bouc ne comprend pas! Une force monte en moi, il faut qu'elle sorte sinon je vais exploser. Je cherche quelque chose à détruire, mon attention se porte sur une statue derrière les rois, en une seconde elle se pulvérise sur le mur d'en face. Mais je suis toujours très en colère, je lève mes yeux sur les rois, ils sont bouche bée. Je sens la tension de Jane et Alec à mes côtés, j'ai peut-être manqué de tact ce sont des rois et ils ont l'habitude d'être traiter avec les égards qui sont dû à leur rang. Tant pis ils savent que je m'y opposerai maintenant. Aro me regarde émerveillé puis s'adresse à Caïus

-_Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'elle était étonnante , paix mon frère._

Ce compliment a pour but de m'apaiser mais je n'en ai que faire. Alec me touche le bras et murmure

-_Bella, calme toi_

Je le regarde et vois l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis, il a été gentil alors je fais un effort, me concentre et me calme peu à peu. Je lève des yeux pleins d'excuse sur les rois, ils se tiennent toujours les mains.

-_Formidable, il a déjà une telle influence sur elle _dit Aro en regardant Alec. Je ne comprends pas mais il poursuit

-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Cullen visiblement tu tiens à eux donc nous aviserons le moment venu. En attendant nous allons t'aider à maîtriser tes dons. Bienvenue chez les Volturi, Bella._

Je n'ai pas le choix alors autant m'habituer tout de suite.

-_Je vous remercie de m'acceuillir parmi vous, c'est un honneur et je ferais tout pour ne pas vous deçevoir. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement cela ne se reproduira plus , Maîtres._

Je baisse la tête en signe de soumission, je serai chanceuse s'ils ne me punissent pas. Ils ne peuvent accepter ce genre de débordement, on leur doit le respect. Aro s'approche en souriant

-_Nous te pardonnons Bella, tu es un nouveau-né, mais apprend à te contrôler rapidement ou nous serons obligé de te punir._

Je me rapproche légèrement d'Alec qui frôle mon épaule, ce simple contact me détent.

_-Merci, Maître_

-_Emmenez-là à la salle d'entrainement. Alec, elle partagera ta chambre afin que tu l'éduques._

A cette phrase je lâche un soupir de soulagement, je me sens à l'aise avec lui même si on se connaît depuis peu.

-_Oui ,Maître_

On s'incline tous les trois en sortant et j'aperçois le sourire des rois.

En allant dans la salle d'entrainement on croise une fille brune.

_-Alec, Jane. Alors voilà la nouvelle?_

-_Salut Emmy, je te présente Bella, on va tester ses aptitudes au combat._dit Jane

-_Je peux venir, j'ai entendu parler de ses exploits et j'aimerai la voir à l'oeuvre._

-_Bien sûr._

C'est donc ensemble que l'on pénètre dans la salle. Je suis un peu anxieuse, je ne sais pas combattre. J'observe la pièce, mais ne trouve aucune arme, en même temps elle serait inutile face à nous. Que pourrait bien me faire un sabre, il se briserait à mon contact et les balles ricocheraient probablement sur moi. Alec traverse la pièce, sort et revient avec plusieurs objets, des couteaux, des chaises et de la vaisselle. Pourquoi on va faire un pique-nique? Je le regarde étonnée.

-_C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant. Bella tu vas m'attaquer avec ses objets, mais uniquement avec ton don. Vas-y._

-_Heu, je veux pas te blesser _dis-je mal à l'aise

J'entends les filles pouffées, c'est vrai, je risque pas de lui faire mal.

-_Prête?_

J'acquiesce et me concentre sur les couteaux. Au début rien ne se passe puis je commence à trembler légèrement et c'est parti, ils s'envolent vers Alec qui reste immobile et ricochent sur son corps de marbre. Il sourit, me félicite et me demande de recommencer. Quelques heures après j'arrive à diriger mes projectiles sur une cible en mouvement, peu importe leurs tailles ou leurs poids. Les filles me disent que je progresse rapidement ce qui me ravit, maîtriser mon don m'aide à canaliser mes émotions.

Emmy lance en souriant

_-Allez Alec, laisse nous ta place, nous aussi on veut s'amuser. Bella, que dirais-tu d'un corps à corps?_

_-J'accepte volontiers si tu me promets de ne pas me démenbrer, un peu d'action ne me fera pas de mal._

_-Si je t'ennuie je peux partir _dit Alec peiné en allant vers la porte.

Je me précipite vers lui et le retient par le bras, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste par ma faute.

-_Non, pardon je voulais pas te vexer, j'aimerais que tu reste et puis j'ai besoin de tes conseils_

Une lueur taquine passe dans ses yeux et il m'accompagne en gratifiant sa soeur et Emmy d'un sourire en coin. Je me demande ce que cela signifie, j'interrogerais Jane plus tard. Il me donne quelques indications stratégiques et le combat commence. Je finis par terre en cinq secondes, j'esquive, je saute, mais rien n'y fais. Je me relève dépitée, il va falloir que je travaille sérieusement parce que je ne suis vraiment pas douée. Viens le tour de Jane, on se rentre dedans plusieurs fois et le bruit est effrayant, heureusement que mon corps ne marque pas sinon j'aurais des bleus partout! Après de nombreuses défaites, elle me console

-_Ce n'est pas si mal, tu vas t'améliorer et puis je suis sûre qu'Alec sera ravi de te montrer de nouvelles prises _dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je le regarde pleine d'espoir, je ne veux pas être la risée des vampires et il a beaucoup d'expérience d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-_Pas de problème, mais tu t'es assez entrainée pour aujourd'hui._

__Demain alors? Je veux attaquer le plus vite possible._

Emmy me demande pourquoi et je lui explique que j'ai pas envie que l'on se moque de moi et que je tiens à la vie. Ah quoi servirait un vampire qui ne sait pas se battre. Puis on se dirige vers les chambres. Je remarque les sourires de Jane et Emmy et J'entends Alec murmurer quelque chose. Je le questionne du regard mais il salut les filles et me fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Au prochain chapitre c'est un pov Alec, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, a bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

Merci a toutes celles qui me suivent ! Je suis un peu déçue seulement 4 reviews pour le chapitre précédent et ben alors vous vous relâchez ! Dans celui-çi fini la gentille Bella peut-être que ça vous inspirera plus ? j'attends vos commentaires et vos réactions , tous sont les bienvenue. Bonne lecture.

POV ALEC

Le réveil de Bella c'était bien passé, au début elle était méfiante et angoissée quand elle m'a trouvé prés d'elle. Mais c'est normal, il faut prendre conscience de notre nouvelle vie et de tout ce que cela implique. Elle m'avait surpris avec ses pouvoirs, il est rare d'en posséder plus d'un, et la télékinésie c'est vraiment incroyable. D'ailleurs elle a rapidement maîtriser ses dons, elle arrive à faire bouger tout ce qu'elle veut et commence à étendre son bouclier sur plusieurs personnes. Bella a un fort caractère, ce qui est bien je ne voudrait pas d'une compagne qui soit faible, elle est têtue, n'hésite pas à répliquer et me fait rire. La première fois qu'elle s'est attaquée à Chris ça m'a sidéré, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle s'est servi de son don sans que personne n'ai eut le temps de réagir. Lors de la rencontre avec nos Maîtres j'ai cependant eu peur. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude que l'on discute leurs ordres et Bella c'est laisser emportée par sa fureur, il est vrai qu'il est difficile de se contrôler lorsque l'on est un nouveau-né. Heureusement elle s'est vite reprise ce qui lui a valu l'indulgence de nos Maîtres malgré une mise en garde. Aro a été impressionné par ses talents et le fait qu'elle se soit calmée à mon contact ne lui a pas échappé. Le lien qui semble nous unir est déjà très fort, capable de l'influencer, ce qui prouve que c'est bien ma compagne même si elle l'ignore. J'espère qu'elle s'en rendra vite compte ma patience frôle le niveau zéro. J'ai tant attendu pour la trouver, je veux profiter d'elle dés à présent. Par chance elle partage ma chambre, j'ai donc tout le loisir de la contempler et de la découvrir. Pour l'instant je l'éduque doucement sur les rôles de la garde, elle pourra bientôt partir en mission et nous sera très utile. En se qui concerne mes attentes personnelles je lui dirai dans quelques temps, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle prenne conscience que je suis son véritable compagnon et non ce Cullen ridicule. Je m'étais inquiété lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné mais je me suis aperçu, a mon plus grand plaisir qu'elle le détestait farouchement. Il devait l'avoir profondément blessée car elle n'en voulait apparemment pas au reste de sa famille. Mais elle ne croyait plus en l'amour et essayait de me résister ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. C'était ma compagne, elle était à moi et il allait falloir qu'elle le comprenne vite, très vite.

A son premier entraînement on avait croisé Emmy qui était venu y assister. Emmy est télépathe et peut discuter avec plusieurs personnes par la pensée, ce qui a différents avantages. Au début elle a été étonnée par le pouvoir de Bella puis elle a commencée sa discussion privée avec nous

-_Elle est plutôt douée, elle vient de découvrir son don et le maîtrise déjà._

_-C'est vrai mais que vaut-elle dans un combat? Alec, on peut participer?_

_-Oui mais allez-y doucement je la veux entière._

_-T'inquiète pas, c'est un nouveau-né je ne vais pas la brisée!_

La dessus elle propose un combat à Bella, qui accepte ravie mais sa remarque sur son inertie fait pouffer les filles.

-_Alors Alec, je te croyais plus entreprenant._

_-Ne la fait pas attendre petit frère, un peu d'action la distraira._

_-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas à son goût?_

Pour leur prouver le contraire, je fais mine de partir attristé. Bella me rattrape en s'excusant et me demande de l'aider.

-_Alors les filles, vous voyez que je ne la laisse pas indifférent _et je leurs souris discrètement.

-_C'est sûre comment résister à ton charme!_

Nous poursuivons le combat et Bella persévère malgré son manque évident d'expériences. Elle veut apprendre et progresser. Après quelques allusions peu subtile de la par de Jane, je décide de retourner dans la chambre. Je suis pressé de rester seul avec elle, je veux que l'on soit proche et qu'elle me fasse confiance. Jane et Emmy y vont de leurs petits commentaires

-_Vas-y frangin , fonce._

_-Explique -lui à quoi sert le lit puisque l'on ne dort pas!_

_-C'est un peu tôt pour ça, mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir découvrir son corps._

_-Tu m'étonne après plusieurs siècles de quasi abstinence, t'es sûr que tu veux pas un mode d'emploi?_

Par chance on était devant ma chambre, notre chambre dorénavant et pour toujours. Je fis entrer Bella et refermait la porte au nez de ses deux pestes. Un mode d'emploi et puis quoi encore! Aucunes des femmes que j'ai eu ne c'est jamais plainte. Au contraire, elles en redemandaient. Ce qui m'amena à me demander si Bella avait déjà goûté les plaisirs de la chair. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet dans son récit aux rois. S'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an avec ce Cullen( même son prénom m'irrite, Edward c'est prétentieux) ils devaient avoir dépassé le stade platonique. Mais pour un vampire être si intime avec une humaine doit relever du défi, contrôler sa force, sa vitesse pour ne pas la briser; non c'est impossible. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas touchée sinon je me ferais une joie de lui arracher la tête et de le découper morceaux par morceaux avant de le brûler. Rien cas l'idée qu'il ait posé ses mains sur elle, j'entre dans une rage noire. Bella s'en aperçoit et me demande si tout va bien. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer et décide d'aborder un sujet moins sensible.

-_Il va falloir que l'on parle casse-croûte. Qu'envisages-tu pour te nourrir?_

_-J'y ai pensé, crois-tu que l'on puisse choisir nos victimes?_

_-C'est possible, tant qu'elles restent humaines. Aurais-tu des préférences? _J'étais curieux de savoir lesquels.

-_Quittes a me nourrir de sang humains autant prendre les déchets de la société, rien qu'entre les meurtriers et les violeurs il y aura de quoi faire!_

_-Si ça te fais plaisir, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'inconvénients._

_-Merci, c'est gentil._

Ce que Bella ignorait c'est qu'il serait facile d'accéder à sa requête. Plusieurs gardes avaient exprimé le même désir et Aro avait conclu des accords avec de nombreux directeurs pénitentiaires qui étaient trop content de désengorger leurs prisons gratuitement. Je ne comprenais pas cet attachement, après tout les humains ce valait tous pour moi, ils n'étaient que des garde-manger sur pattes, mais cela semblait important pour elle. J'était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle s'adapte si vite à sa condition de vampire, ces idiots de Cullen lui avait bourré le crâne d'abération; non les vampires ne sont pas gentil, ni doux. Ils sont dirigés par leurs instincts, mais le plus important ce sont des prédateurs et ils ont besoin de sang humains pour être au maximum de leur force. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir c'est le cercle de la vie.

Heureusement Bella est très percpicace, elle se rend compte des propos frauduleux des Cullen et s'adapte rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Entre les entrainements et les repas une sorte de routine c'est installée. Elle commence à s'ouvrir aux autres et s'entend bien avec ma soeur et Emmy. Elles sont toujours ensemble si bien qu'on les surnomme le trio infernal, avec leurs dons il vaut mieux ne pas les importuner sous peine de sévère représailles. Nos Maîtres apprécient Bella , elle s'est intégrée facilement et Aro trouve amusant de la regarder prendre ses repas. Elle se révèle sans pitié pour les criminels, inventant sans cesse de nouvelles tortures. Je suis très fier, elle est vraiment très créative et fait honneur aux Volturi. Je me rappel son première encas.

_Flash back_

Après avoir pris des renseignements sur son prisonnier, elle était entrée dans la salle et l'avait foudroyée du regard. Il avait été surpris de voir une femme s'approcher de lui et c'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Bella avait bondit devant lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. J'entendais les battements de coeur s'accélérer et je commençais à sentir sa peur.

-_C'est une merveilleuse odeur, n'est-ce pas Alec? Je vais m'amuser avec toi, bien plus que toi avec la famille que tu as tuée._

La dessus elle lui avait arrachée les doigts un à un, il était paralysé de peur et de douleur. Elle avait commencée à le rouer de coups en maîtrisant sa force pour ne pas le tuer, lui brisant les côtes et une jambe. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience quelques minutes. A son réveil elle lui avait sourit et avait dit

-_Si tu t'évanouis tout le temps ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai pleins de projet pour toi tu sais. _Elle lui avait prit le menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

_-Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas?_ Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-_C'est bien, maintenant tu vas être sage, je ne veux pas t'entendre! _Elle lui avait brisée le bras et un hurlement avait retentit.

-_Tu n'écoute pas! Il va falloir que je te fasse taire alors. Crois-tu pouvoir hurler sans ta langue?_

Elle s'était baissée pour lui ouvrir la bouche ne s'attardant pas sur ses yeux remplis de terreur pure. D'un coup sec elle lui avait arrachée la langue et l'avait jettée dans un coin de la pièce.

-_Tu as de la chance, je meurs de faim _dit-elle en riant.

Elle avait plongée sur son cou, l'avait vidée rapidement et avait abandonnée sa carcasse.

-_Finalement c'est amusant d'être un vampire._

_-Je t'avais bien dit que tu apprécirais! C'était très excitant à voir, tu es vraiment douée._

_-Viens m'aider la prochaine fois, plus on est de fou plus on rit!_

_-J'ai hâte d'y être._

Après cela, les repas de Bella étaient devenu un vrai spectacle, tous voulait la voir à l'oeuvre et ne repartait jamais déçu. Je l'avais questionné sur l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve sur ses victimes. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était son rôle de venger les humains innocents qui avaient péri par leurs fautes et qu'elle prennait sa mission très au sérieux. Elle leur faisait endurer le double de souffrance de ce qu'ils avaient infligés et elle était consciencieuse fleurtant avec un seuil de douleur tel que ses victimes s'évanouissaient souvent, mais elle ne les vidait qu'après plusieures heures de tortures. Elle voulait profiter de ses jouets le plus longtemps possible.

_Fin flash _

Elle est parfaite et je suis impatient qu'elle devienne ma compagne bientôt. Jane et Emmy ont décidées de m'aider et discutent souvent avec Bella. Je vois que son regard change vis à vis de moi mais une retenue persiste. Je me demande de quoi elle a peur? Il faut que je le sache, c'est de plus en plus dur de lui résister. La bête en moi veut la faire mienne et je m'en voudrais de devoir la prendre de force. Non, je dois lui ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ressent l'attraction de notre lien mais elle lutte et refuse de s'abandonner. Je dois savoir pourquoi et j'ai décidé d'en discuter avec elle ce soir.

Je la retrouve dans notre chambre et lui demande

_-Pourquoi me résiste-tu?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle._

_-Tu aime ma présence, non?_

_-Oui, elle m'apaise._

_-Et je sais que mon contact ne te laisse pas indifférente. J'aimerai être plus proche de toi._

_-On partage déjà la même chambre ,que veux-tu de plus?_

_-Que tu sois ma compagne!_

-_Ce n'est pas possible_ murmure-t-elle

-_Pourquoi?_

Elle s'assied sur le lit et baisse les yeux. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, je reprends en colère

-_J'exige une réponse, Bella!_

_-C'est comme ça, c'est tout._

_-Ce n'est pas une réponse. _Toujours ce silence insupportable, je me mets à hurler

-_Ma patience à des limites, DIS-MOI!_

_-Je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau_

_-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Bella, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre._

_-On me l'a déjà dis. Qu'es-ce qui me prouve que tu ne feras pas pareil?_

_-Ne m'insulte pas , je ne suis pas comme cette merde d'Edward! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_-Encore du déjà vu._

Mais ce qu'elle peut-être têtu, c'est pas vrai!

-_Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me crois?_

_-Laisse faire le temps._

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi? Le monstre s'énerve il veut la prendre sur le champ. Du calme, je ne compte pas attendre encore longtemps, de toute façon il devient trop dur de ne pas lui céder la place. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et lui prend la main. Elle frisonne légèrement à mon contact.

-_On peut essayer d'être proche? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher._

Je suis sincère, j'aimerai parcourir son corps de mes mains, la voir réagir à mon toucher m'excite tellement que je dois me concenter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-_Cette sensation est agréable, je peux? _Elle me caresse la main du bout des doigts et je perçois une lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

-_Tout serai plus simple si tu te laissais aller_ lui dis-je doucement

-_La vie n'est jamais simple._

Cependant j'ai avancé, elle accepte un rapprochement et j'ai une idée pour accélérer notre relation. Oui, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser!


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous et je suis ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs.

POV BELLA

J'aime enfin ma vie. Grâce à mes repas je débarrasse la terre de sa vermine tout en développant ma créativité et j'extériorise ma colère. C'est gratifiant de se sentir utile. Je me suis fait de nombreux amis bien que je sois plus proche de Jane et Emmy. Elles se sont donné pour mission de me caser avec Alec. Ah Alec, la seule ombre au tableau. Il fait naître tant de sentiments contradictoires en moi. Je suis tiraillée entre le désir et la peur panique d'offrir mon coeur à nouveau au risque de le voir brisé. Hors je sais que je ne résisterai pas à un nouvel abandon, et j'ai peur que la ou n'a pas réussi Edward, Alec ne m'achève. Je m'efforce de repousser ses avances avec tant d'acharnement que cela m'épuise, émotionellement car les vampires ne sont pas sujet à la fatigue. Une voix me tire de mes pensées

-_Bella, Aro te demande_

_-J'arrive_

En entrant dans la salle j'aperçois Jane, Alec et Démétri. Je m'arrête à leurs côtés et Aro prend la parole.

_-Il est temps que tu partes en mission Bella. Il y a trop de victimes en Allemagne, sûrement l'oeuvre de vampires insouciants. Il faut régler se problème immédiatement; pour ta première mission tu seras chargée de protéger tes compagnons et d'observer les stratégies afin d'être opérationnelle la fois suivante. Vous partez sur le champ._

_-Bien Maîtres_ nous répondîmes à l'unisson en quittant la pièce.

Je suis un peu nerveuse c'est la première fois que je quitte l'enceinte du château. Heureusement notre dernier repas à eut lieu hier et je sais que j'arriverai à me contrôler, de toute façon on va éviter les humains au maximum. Dans l'avion ils décident de me donner quelques conseils pour me détendre.

_-Se sera rapide, une mission ne dure que quelques jours, Aro aime le travail vite fait bien fait._

_-Tu restes à nos côtés, tu étends ton bouclier sur nous, on ne sait pas s'ils possèdent des dons et tu reste au aguêt. Nous ont s'occupent du reste._

_-Avec Jane et Alec ont ne risque rien, ils seront tous mort en quelques minutes et on pourra rentrer._

_-Il n'y a jamais de gardes qui meurent en mission? _Demandè-je

-_Quelques fois, certains peuvent bloquer les dons ou les copier, c'est pour ça qu'il faut rester attentif et attaquer rapidement._

Mon regard dérive vers Alec, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose, ni aux autres bien sur, mais lui c'est différent presque vicérale. Jane a suivi mon coup d'oeil et me dit en riant

-_Ne t'inquiète pas , je compte revoir Félix très vite et le premier qui essaye de toucher à mon frère va souffrir horriblement._

Je me détends à ses paroles rassurantes et la main d'Alec sur mon bras y est pour beaucoup. Je repense à ses mois passé ensemble. Depuis notre dernière discussion il s'est montré très entreprenant, me touchant aux moindres prétextes et si ça me mettait mal à l'aise au début c'est loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Son contact m'apaise et me trouble à la fois. Dès qu'il me touche j'ai envie de plus et dois me concentrer pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Je vois bien que ça l'amuse, il en profite et teste ma résistance un peu plus chaque jour. Je suis lucide, je vais craquer sous peu. La nuit dernière c'était franchement limite. On était tranquillement allongé sur le lit à discuter lorsqu'il avait commencé à me caresser le bras doucement. J'aimais la sensation de ses doigts sur mon corps et ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il avait laissé sa main glisser jusqu'à ma taille et remontait lentement vers ma poitrine créant dans son sillage un tracé brulant sur ma peau. Et puis d'un coup il s'était retrouvé sur moi son corps s'appuyant sur le mien. A ce simple contact une vague de désir me submergea emportant les dernières parcelles de ma raison. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens, noir de désir. Il s'approchait de mes lèvres et j'eus envie de les goûter, de les sentir sur les miennes et sur mon corps. Au moment ou elles allaient se rencontrer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte brisant la tension régnante. Alec poussa un grognement et alla ouvrir en colère, le pauvre garde n'en menait pas large et repartit vite fait une fois son message délivré. Ces quelques secondes m'avait permis de réintégrer mes esprits, j'étais partagée entre le soulagement et la frustration. Je décidais de m'éloigner d' Alec et sortis de la chambre sous son regard de braise. Merde ! J' avais failli craquer, je me posais de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi il m'attirait autant? Avait-il raison en pensant être mon compagnon? Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il en sa présence? Allais-je souffrir si je cédais? Pourquoi me préoccupais-je de lui?

Je n'aimais pas le voir triste ou en colère cela faisait écho en moi comme si nos vies étaient liées. Et puis il était vraiment beau, j'aimais son caractère emporté et dominant mais aussi son côté attentionné envers moi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence je l'aimais tout simplement. Maintenant savoir si nous étions de véritable compagnon, je n'en savais rien. Tout comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais toujours peur de souffrir. Je n'avais pas arrêtée de décision lorsque j'avais appris notre départ en mission et avais repoussée l'échéance à notre retour.

La caresse d'Alec interrompt le cours de mes pensées. On va attérir bientôt et il faut se concentrer sur notre but. Arrivé en Allemagne on se dirige vers l'Est là ou on a recencé le plus de mort. Dém détecte rapidement plusieurs odeurs et on file à vive allure sur leurs traces. Après un jour de poursuite on les retrouve dans la forêt . Ils sont cinq, quarte hommes et une femme. On s'étudie du regard et Jane nous présente.

-_Nous sommes la garde des Volturi, votre chasse abusive nous met tous en danger. Il va falloir régler le problème._

Un grand blond prend la parole.

-_Que comptes-tu faire ma mignonne?_

Je sens Jane bouillir de rage, il ne sait visiblement pas à qui il a affaire, la provoquer ainsi est inconscient. Il se retrouve au sol tordu de douleur sous le regard satisfait que lui adresse Jane. Mais à notre stupéfaction il se redresse peu après et nous sourit.

-_Nous aussi on possède quelques talents, celui de Max est très utile n'est-ce pas?_

Si le pouvoir de Jane est inefficace qu'en est-il de nous autres. Alec ce concentre et ce met à grogner face à son échec. Merde , Max a le même bouclier que moi ! Mais peut-être que l'autre fonctionne, je le teste doucement sur les branches des arbres et les fait bouger discrètement. Ouf ! J'aurais au moins ça, je pourrais les protéger. Personne n'a rien remarqué, tant mieux autant garder l'effet de surprise.

-_On va régler ça au combat alors! crache Dém_

Aussitôt tous se mettent en position d'attaque, je remarque qu'Alec me lance un coup d'oeil inquiet mais avant que j'ai pu le rassurer les autres attaquent. Dém en affronte deux ensemble, la fille se retrouve projetée sous le coup de Jane, Alec et moi en avons un chacun. J'essaye de suivre toutes les combats afin d'intervenir au besoin, tout en restant concentrée sur le mien. Ils savent se battre ce ne sera pas facile de les détruir. Dém a réussi à démembrer le plus jeune ce qui met dans une colère noire la fille qui a arrachée un bras à Jane. Alors qu'elle va lui enlever l'autre je lui envois un rocher avec tellement de force qu'elle fini dans un arbre à plusieurs mètre, mais elle revient vite. Aussitôt Alec éjecte son combattant pour venir en aide à sa soeur. La fille se retrouve coinçées entre les jumeaux et en un rien de temps Alec lui arrache la tête pendant que Jane brûle son corps. Il en reste trois et on est quatre, ça devrait aller. Jane remet son bras et c'est reparti. Mais après quelques secondes ils prennent la fuite et se dirige vers les montagnes. On les poursuit, hors de question qu'ils nous échappent ! Ils sont dos à la montagne, on les encercle et on s'élance, rapidement il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres. Rien ne sert de s'attarder, on retourne donc dans l'avion direction Voltera.

Pendant le vol je réfléchi, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour Alec, que deviendrais-je sans lui ? Une immense tristesse s'empart de moi à l'idée d'être séparée de lui, j'en ai assez de souffrir. Je ne vais pas laisser ma peur diriger ma vie, moi aussi j'ai droit au bonheur et le mien s'appel Alec. Je veux en profiter des à présent , j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. Face à cette révélation je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse passionnément. Bien que surpris il répond à mon baiser, plus rien ne compte à part ses douces lèvres qui bougent à l'unisson des miennes. On se sépare sous les rires de Jane et Démétri.

-_Alors Bella, une envie pressante? _Me dit celui-ci moqueur

-_Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'atterir !_

_-Aurais-tu des projets pour être si pressée ?_ Me demande Jane avec un sourire

-_En effet et j'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de ton frère, il va être très occupé !_

_-Je te garantie qu'elle va se passer de moi et puis Félix doit l'attendre avec impatience._

Il me dévore littéralement des yeux mettant mes hormones en ébullitions . Il me caresse lentement le dos et de légers frissons me parcourt. Il m'attire à lui et me sert contre son torse, ses doigts passent sous mon tee-shirt découvrant la peau de mon ventre. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Ma main passe dans son dos et descent jusqu'à ses fesses, il soupire de contentement. Je me jette sur ses lèvres avec une soif dévorante, une vague de chaleur m'envahit et je m'écarte à regret lorsque je me rends compte que ses pulsions deviennent incontrôlables. Je lui murmure

-_Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne pourrais jamais tenir jusqu'à Voltera._

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin

_-Bien que cela ne me dérange guère, j'avais prévu un peu plus d'intimité_

_-Faîtes comme si on était pas là _dit Dém en ricanant

-_Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser fantasmer sur ma compagne ! _Grogne Alec

-_Bien sur que non , c'est toi que je voulais voir à l'action _rétoque-t-il

Alec se raidit, ses muscles se tendent sous mes doigts.

-_Ben moi je m'en passerais, je veux pas faire de cauchemards ! _dit Jane

La tension s'apaise à ses paroles et on attérit.

Une fois notre rapport fait à Aro, chacun regagne sa chambre avec empressement. Je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir mes pulsions et je ne suis pas la seule. A peine la porte fermée, il me plaque au mur et m'embrasse sauvagement . Nos doigts partent à la découverte de l'autre nous procurant des sensations délicieuses. Aucunes parcelles de nos corps n'échappent à nos bouches laissant libre cours à notre désir. J'ai l'impression d'être un volcan en éruption sous ses caresses expertes. Mes instincts prennent le dessus et nous entraînent vers mille plaisir .


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous voici un nouveau chapitre les Cullen arrive dans la prochain patience ! Merci encore de me lire je suis contente de partager mes fic avec vous ,à la semaine prochaine.

POV ALEC  
>Cela fait des mois que je vis un pur bonheur, je ne cesse de m'extasier sur Bella. Ma compagne est merveilleuse, depuis qu'elle s'abandonne à moi, toutes mes nuits sont inoubliables et me semblent bien courtes pour satisfaire notre désir. Etre dans ses bras, la voir s'éveiller sous mes caresses, à chaque fois c'est un feu d'artifice d'émotions dont le plaisir est le bouquet final. Si nous ne devions pas sortir de la chambre pour nos missions je ne pourrais m'empêcher de la séquestrer jusqu'à la fin des temps; et je suis sûr qu'elle serai d'accord!<p>

Malheureusement il va falloir remettre à plus tard mes projets, avec toute l'agitation qui règne au château en ce moment; ils ont besoin de nous. En effet Félix a enfin demandé ma soeur en mariage, celle-çi a bien sûre acceptée depuis le temps qu'elle attendait. On avait d'ailleurs parié avec Dém, mais j'ai perdu, Félix s'est décidé plus vite que je pensais, et j'attends Dém pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut de moi. J'appréhendes un peu il sait ce montrer sans pitié et après ma dernière victoire, je l'avais obligé à se promener avec une robe d'Heidi pendant trois jours. Il était hilarant, la robe moulante rose arrivait à ses fesses et avait un décolletté plongeant, le tout assortis avec des talons aiguilles. Même les rois avaient ri, quant aux autres ils étaient pliés en deux, on pouvait savoir ou se trouvait Dém en s'orientant des éclats de rire. Je ne regrette rien mais je crois que je vais le payer maintenant, je sens sa présence derrière la porte.

-_Entre_

_-Alors prêt à honorer notre marché ?_

_-En douterais-tu? Tu me connais mieux que ça , je n'ai qu'une parole!_

_-C'est ce que nous verrons. Ou est Bella?_

_-Avec Jane, elle ne va pas tarder, pourquoi?_

_-Je veux vous l'annoncer ensemble_ me dit-il en souriant

Son air ne me dit rien de bon, sa vengeance ne va pas me plaire. Bella et Jane entre dans la chambre en discutant et nous salue. Dém me regarde et dit

-_Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à notre dernier pari, maintenant à mon tour de rire. J'ai décidé qu'Alec devra se passer de sexe pendant une semaine!_

La sentence est tombée me laissant ébahi. Il est fou ou quoi? Je ne tiendrais jamais.

-_Non mais ça va pas la tête, c'est une plaisanterie j'espère. Allez je ferais n'importe quoi d'autre, ne me prive pas de Bella je n'y arriverais pas_ le suppliè-je

-_Un pari est un pari, tu réfléchira aux conséquences la prochaine fois!_

Rien à faire, il est têtu comme une mule et prend beaucoup trop de plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je regarde Bella impuissant, elle me fait un petit sourire d'excuse et s'adresse à Dém

-_Tu sais que je t'apprécie, mais pourquoi dois-je être privée d'Alec , je n'ai pas participée à votre pari. C'est injuste vis-à-vis de moi, ne m'aimes-tu pas, pour me demander pareil sacrifice?_

Devant l'air si désemparée de Bella, il perd son assurance

-_Evidement que tu comptes pour moi, mais je veux ma vengeance, il m'a humilié devant tout le monde._

_-Si je t'aide à trouver quelque chose le concernant, tu lève la sanction?_

Il réfléchi quelques instants puis accepte

-_J'ai peut-être une idée qui conviendrait mais il me faut régler certains détails avant. Attendez- moi là!_

Le temps que je lui demande ce qu'elle prévoyait, elle avait déjà disparue.

-_J'espère qu'elle trouvera vite sinon t'es foutu frangin._

Le rire de Jane m'irrite et je lui rétorque

-_Que ferais-tu s'il s'agissait de Félix?_

_-Je n'y ai jamais pensée, mais Bella a beaucoup d'imagination,je suis sûre que ce sera intérressant._

_-C'est bien ce qui m'effraye._

-_Il faut que ce soit grandiose pour rivaliser avec le préjudice que tu m'a fait subire _me dit Dém

-_Je ne te pensais pas si rancunier, mon ami._

_-Oh je ne le suis pas, j'ai tout simplement envie de m'amuser à tes dépends._

-_Après tout c'est de bonne guerre, tu as raison._

Bella revint avec un sourire conspirateur et nous annonce

-_J'ai eu un peu de mal à les convaincre mais ils ont finalement décidé que ce serait divertissant. Dém si tu es d'accord, Alec devra se nourrir d'animaux de ton choix pendant un mois._

Dém et Jane son pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable

-_Elle en a des idées, la petite. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi Bella! _Et il lui donne une accolade.

-_Tu es vraiment sadique et dire que tous ont peur de moi, tu es bien plus redoutable! Mais comment as-tu fais pour que les rois acceptent?_

-J_e leurs ai montré que ça pourrait être amusant et il fallait quelque chose de radical pour que Dém soit content. Désolé mon amour mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir profiter de ton corps et puis c'est pas si terrible enfin tout dépends des animaux qu'il choisi._

Je grogne de mécontentement, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'est fait un coup comme ça.

-_Tu vas me le payer tu sais ,je ne vais pas laisser passer._

Elle s'approche lentement, m'enlace et me murmure à l'oreille

-_Tu pourras te venger toutes les nuits, mon corps t'appartient, sauf si tu préfère un peu de résistance._

Elle me regarde langoureusement, son désir m'atteint violemment. Elle sait que je ne résiste pas à son petit discours enflammé, envisageant déjà nos ébats futurs. Elle arrive à me faire faire ce qu'elle veut quant elle agit ainsi et n'hésite pas à en abuser pour arriver à ses fins. Jane me lance un coup d'oeil amusée et s'exclame

-_Maintenant que c'est réglé, on a besoin de vous pour l'organisation de mon mariage, je veux que tout soit parfait! Aro a invité de nombreuses connaissances et il faut revoir la sécurité à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château._

Nous avons finalement décidé de répartir la garde en plusieurs groupes pour faire un roulement et de confier la sécurité extérieure à une dizaine de gardes. Les chambres sont prêtes à accueillir tout les invités et des dispositions ont été établis pour nourrir et pourvoir aux besoins de tous, chez les Volturi ont fait tout en grand. Nous avons achetés nos costumes car avec Dém on est témoin tandis que Bella et Emmy sont les témoins de Jane.

Les invités arrivent dans quelques jours et c'est l'éffervéscence au château, sans compter Jane qui nous met la pression, si un détail vient perturber le plus beau jour de sa vie même l'enfer nous paraîtra doux à côté de sa sentence. Alors tout le monde s'évertue à ne pas la contrarier car elle inflige son pouvoir à ceux qui s'oppose à ses désirs, sa réputation ne va pas s'améliorer avec le carnage qu'elle provoque en ce moment.

Heureusement un événement va détendre l'atmosphère pesante, en effet l'heure de mon premier repas végétarien a sonné et il aura lieu dans la grande salle aux yeux de tous. Ce traître de Dém a suggéré qu'un petit spectacle apaiserait la tension et n'a pas voulu me révéler ce que serait ma proie. C'est donc anxieux que je me dirige vers la salle et pousse la porte pour me retrouver face à un orang-outan. J'hausse un sourcil en direction de Dém.

-_J'ai trouvé la ressemblance frappante si ce n'est qu'il est plus poilu que toi !_

Plusieurs rires font échos à sa remarque et les rois daigne sourire.

-_Il est toujours plus beau que toi _je lui rétorque en provoquant une nouvelle slave de rires.

-_Allons n'ai pas peur , il ne va pas te manger!_

Bon il a décidé de jouer autant profiter de mon public et leurs donner une petite confrontation avec l'animal. Je m'accroupi prêt à bondir, le singe s'excite et pousse de grands cris, il sait que je suis un prédateur et s'engage dans le combat pour sa survie même s'il n'a aucune chance. Après quelques attaques je met fin à ce petit jeu, je plonge mes dents dans sa fourrure et aspire son sang. Pouah, c'est infecte! Le goût n'est vraiment pas terrible bien qu'il apaise partiellement ma soif je ne peux retenir une grimace de dégout en repoussant sa carcasse pour le plaisir de Dém tout sourire.

_-Alors est-ce un grand cru?_

-_Vraiment immonde, la prochaine fois trouve quelque chose de plus gouteux s'il te plaît._

-_Au moins tu nous as amusé, je prendrai un carnivore la prochaine fois mais tu méritais une punition et puis le combat t'a plu je l'ai vu._

_-C'est vrai, c'était intéressant ,mais je ne deviendrais jamais végétarien, rien ne remplace la saveur du sang humain et puis j'ai toujours un peu soif._

-_Tu nous apporte une vision nouvelle de certains de nos confrères, je ne comprendrais jamais le fait de ne pas assouvir sa faim de façon naturelle et de tester son contrôle en permanence. Voilà qui me fait penser à mon ami Carlisle, il faudra penser à eux pendant leur séjour ici. _S'éxclame Aro

A la mention du patriarche Cullen, Bella se tend, elle ne s'attendait pas à les revoir de sitôt. Je la rejoint et la prend dans mes bras pour la calmer, cela n'échappe pas à Aro qui demande

-_Bella cela semble t'ennuyer que les Cullen nous rendent visite mais il va falloir régler votre différent un jour._

Elle réfléchi quelques instants avant de dire

-_Pourrais-je m'amuser un peu avec Edward si je ne lui fait rien de trop méchant, s'il vous plaît mes Maîtres._

Elle les regarde avec un air suppliant et obtient gain de cause.

-_Mais ne fait rien qui pourrait compromettre notre amitié avec Carlisle, je l'apprécie beaucoup malgré ses choix alimentaires, et rien qui nuise à la cérémonie de Jane et Félix naturellement._

_-Je ne compte bien sûr aucunement perturber ce jour spécial et je ne ferais rien sans leur accord. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées que je compte leur soumettre et j'espère qu'ils appréciront._

_-Etant donné ta créativité, voilà qui nous promet quelques divertissements amusant._

Sur ce chacun regagne ses appartements pour mon plus grand bonheur, car moi aussi j'ai quelques idées concernant ma compagne que j'ai hâte de mettre en pratique. C'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se plie à ma volonté, la nuit passant à toute vitesse, nous atteignons les sommets du plaisir. Au petit matin nous devons malheureusement nous préparer à accueillir les invités qui commencent à arriver. Ils sont reçus par les rois pour échanger des nouvelles et faire la présentation des nouveaux gardes ainsi que des futurs mariés, puis on les répartis dans les chambres. La vie reprend doucement son cour malgré le nombre croissants de personnes résidant au château. Après une énième nuit sensationnelle auprès de mon amour, la nouvelle tant attendu est arrivée, les Cullen sont au château et Aro veut que nous nous présentions à eux. Curieusement Bella est moins nerveuse que moi, il est vrai que le plan en faire baver à Edward est mit en place avec l'appui de Jane, Felix, Emmy, Dém, et moi évidemment. Le pauvre va morfler, mais je suis quand même angoissé à l'idée qu'elle le revoit. Il a été son premier amour et même si je connais ses sentiments actuels à son égard et l'amour inébranlable que nous éprouvons je me sentirais mieux quant il sera parti. D'un autre côté je veux le voir souffrir pour avoir détruit Bella pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne croyait plus en elle et encore moins en l'amour. Je me souviens bien de ses mois difficiles et du temps que j'ai mis à la convaincre et je veux qu'il le paye!

On s'arrête devant les portes de la grande salle d'ou nous parviennes plusieurs voix, je reconnais les rois, Jane et Félix, les autres sont celles des Cullen vu la réaction de Bella. Nous nous détachons et nous entrons d'un pas rapide se positionner vers les rois. Je lui demande si ça va et elle acquiesse, me regarde déterminée avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut, désolée pout l'attente mais avec les vacances des enfants j'ai moins de temps. Voici un long chapitre qui sera à la hauteur de vos espérance enfin je l'espère. Bonne lecture !

Pov Bella

Je me détache à regret de ses lèvres tentantes mais se serai impoli face aux rois. Puis je les regarde, leurs expréssions est a mourir de rire, je me retiens malgré tout car Aro fait les présentations

_-Voici donc Alec et sa compagne Bella_

Je le remercie de mettre les choses au clair dés le début, un hoquet de surprise accueil cette révélation.

-_J'ai appris que vous vous connaissiez, heureusement la situation s'est rétablie et Bella nous apporte beaucoup de joie aussi je ne tiendrais pas compte de votre petit écart de conduite mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tu sais que je t'apprécie Carlisle mais les règles sont les même pour tous._

La famille baisse la tête en signe de soumission, il est rare qu'Aro laisse passer une infraction et ils en sont conscient.

_-Je te remercie Aro, ça ne se reproduira plus_ dit Carlisle

-_Bien, alors que deviens-tu depuis le temps? _fit-il d'une voix enjouée

_-La médecine comme toujours ,que veux-tu ça me passionne._

_-Je vois que tu reste fidèle à tes habitudes, tu as une grande famille, mon ami, qui adère à ton régime vu la couleur de leurs yeux._

_-En effet ,et toi toujours pas tenté par un essai?_

_-Non merci, mais grâce à Alec je me rends compte du sacrifice que cela demande._

Toute la garde sourit à ce souvenir ce qui intrigue les Cullen.

-_J'ai pris des dispositions pour votre séjour, d'ailleurs Alec sera ravie de se joindre à vous_ poursuit-il en riant

-_Souhait-il changer de régime ?_demande Carlisle plein d'espoir.

-_Oh, non! C'est juste un pari perdu._

_-Bien, on sera content de partager._

Pendant toute la discussion j'ai fusillée Edward du regard, et il n'a pas tenu longtemps avant de baisser misérablement la tête. On a établi une communication entre nous grâce à Emmy et je protège tout le monde avec mon bouclier.

-_Edward n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la surprise . _Félix

-_Les autres sont sous le choc, mais ils ont l'air content de te revoir ._ Dém

-_On dirait qu'il n'aime pas que nos pensées restent secrètes . _Emmy

-_Il a toujours tout voulu contrôler, il se sent perdu sans son don _fis-je mauvaise

-_Je vais vraiment devoir me nourrir à côté d'eux? _Alec

-_Oh oui! _Dém

_-Remarque un accident est si vite arrivé , je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer . _Alec

-_C'est avec plaisir que je le torture ._ Jane

-_Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ma chère soeur._

Je caresse tendrement la main d'Alec pour l'apaiser, ce qui n'échappe pas à Edward qui ce met à grogner en avançant. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire deux pas que Jane le paralyse de douleur, je regarde impassible, non mais il se prend pour qui!

-_Jane, s'il te plaît _demande Aro gentiment

Celle-çi arrête à contre-coeur et jette un regard noir à Edward.

-_Comme vous pouvez le voir Bella c'est fait de nombreux amis dont Jane évidement. Fait attention je ne serai pas toujours là. _Dit-il en s'adressant à Edward.

Je remercie Jane d'un signe de tête et elle me fait un sourire radieux.

_-Bella, Emmy vous escortez les Cullen à leurs appartements _ordonne Aro

-_Oui, Maître_

On passe devant eux en leurs disant de nous suivre. Je rassure mon amour grâce à notre connexion privée. On traverse plusieurs couloirs dans un silence pesant quand je me décide à parler.

-_Je suis contente de vous voir ,vous m'avez manquée, presque tous._

Esmé me prend dans ses bras.

-_Toi aussi ma chérie, tu es si belle._

Alice me saute dessus.

_-Je suis si heureuse que tu aille bien, je n'avais plus de vision de toi. Comment es arrivé ?Qui t'as transformée? ça fait longtemps que tu es à Volterra?_

_-Doucement Alice ça fait beaucoup de questions. C'est une longue histoire je t'expliquerais plus tard, une fois que vous serez installé._

Son exubérance m'a manquée, je salue Jasper et Rosalie d'un signe de tête et fait un grand sourire à Emmet. Celui-çi me prend dans ses bras et me fait tournée.

-_Alors fini la maladresse ma petite Bella?_

_-Oui, c'est un miracle hein?_

_-Dommage, je n'avais jamais autant rit._

_-T'inquiète, je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser _dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Emmy

_-Au fait voici mon amie Emmy._

Toute la famille la salue; on arrive devant les appartements et je leurs explique les attributions.

-_Sur la droite c'est Carlisle et Esmé ainsi qu'Emmet et Rosalie, vous avez une chambre par couple. Sur la gauche celui de Jasper et Alice puis Edward. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

Je me retourne prête à partir quand Edward m'interpelle.

_-Bella , pourrait-on parler s'il te plaît?_

_-Je n'en voix pas l'intêret, on s'est déjà tout dit._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que j'entraîne Emmy avec moi, le laissant planté là comme un idiot. En chemin on discute des derniers arrangements concernant notre plan, puis on retrouve les autres dans la chambre de Dém.

-_Alors c'est retrouvailles?_

_-Plutôt pas mal, Alice et Emmet m'ont vraiment manquée et je pense qu'ils vont apprécier notre petit spectacle._

_-C'est ce qu'on verra _me dit Alec

-_Mon chéri, ça t'ennuirait si on montrait l'étendue de notre amour à tous?_

_-Pas du tout, j'ai même hâte de pouvoir le faire _me dit-il plein de désir. Je lui saute dessus et dans mon élan nous propulse sur le canapé qui ne résiste malheureusement pas. Dém éclate de rire.

-_Le prochain je le voudrais en cuir_ nous dit-il

-_Ouais et un peu plus résistant aussi, as-tu une couleur préférée?_

_-Je verrais bien du beige_

_-Ok, maintenant on s'occupe du mariage, pour les Cullen on verra demain._

La journée passe à toute vitesse mais ça y est tout est prêt pour le grand jour, alors ce soir je profite pleinement d'Alec. Il m'attend dans la chambre et à son regard incendiaire je comprends qu'on va être occupés toute la nuit.

Au petit matin on propose aux Cullen d'aller chasser dans la forêt environnante, je les accompagne pour discuter et puis je ne veux pas être séparée d'Alec. Je les regarde tuer leurs proies rapidement et sourit en voyant la mine dégoutée d'Alec face à son loup.

-Au _moins c'est meilleur que le singe, c'est déjà ça _dit-il

-_Tu as mangé un singe? _demande Emmet

-_Un orang-outan plus précisemment _je lui réponds

-_Ben c'est infecte, je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi mauvais!_

-_Ouais les carnivores sont meilleur _dit Jasper

-_J'ai hâte que le mois se termine que je puisse retrouver mon régime normal. Comment faîtes-vous, j'ai toujours soif avec ses bestioles?_

_-Question d'habitudes et de volonté_ répond Edward

-_Vous ne vous amusez jamais? _Demande Alec

-_Tu n'as pas vu Emmet avec un grizzly, ça vaut le détour _dit Alice

_-Surement pas autant que Bella, vous devriez y assister ,mais âme sensible s'abstenir _rit-il en fixant Edward

-_Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous le souhaiter, de toute façon tout le château y est._

_-Pourquoi _questionne Jasper

-_Car elle est très créative et qu'il faut bien nous divertir _répond Alec

-_Nous y seront donc _dit Carlisle

On rentre au château, au détour d'un couloir Alec me plaque contre le mur et s'empare de mes lèvres avidement. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et commence de légers mouvements du bassin, je sent une bosse se former contre ma cuisse et me presse un peu plus contre lui. Mes doigts agrippent ses épaules pendant que les siens caressent mes fesses. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure et lui murmure d'une voix rauque de désir

-_Je te veux maintenant_

Il se met à ronronner doucement tout en frottant son entre-jambe contre moi, une de ses mains se dirige vers ma poitrine qu'il pétri tendrement provoquant des gémissements incontrôlables de ma part. Tout à coup un grand éclat de rire nous interrompt, on s'écarte à regrets pour se trouver face aux enfants Cullen. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice sont plutôt amusés de notre posture, mais la tête d'Edward est vraiment trop drôle, passé le choc, ses traits sont déformés par la colère et au moment ou il s'apprête à bondir sur Alec, je l'envoie rencontrer l'une des nombreuses statues qui décor le couloir. Le pauvre ne comprend rien, sa tête fait des va-et-vient entre la statue et moi. J'aurai bien ri s'il n'avais pas essayé de s'en prendre à Alec. Je le fusille du regard et lui dit d'une voix glaciale

-_Si tu t'approche encore de mon compagnon, c'est sur toi que je m'entraînerais. Tu ne me connais pas, viens voir mon dîner ce soir, tu auras un petit aperçu de ce que je te ferais si tu recommence!_

Là-dessus je me retourne vers Alec et lui dit d'une voix langoureuse

_-Nous n'avions pas fini je crois mon chéri._

Il m'attrape la main et on court dans notre chambre pour être tranquille car le prochain qui ose nous interrompre va le payer de sa vie.

Une fois notre désir assouvi, on se dirige vers la grande salle, 'heure de mon repas arrive, je vais montrer à Edward qu'il a intéret à prendre mes menaces au sérieux. Comme d'habitude tout le monde y est , en rentrant je remarque les Cullen sur ma droite, mais je me fixe sur ma proie au milieu de la salle. C'est un pédophile immonde qui gère un réseau entier et donne en pâture des enfants agés de seulement cinq ans à d'autre pervers. Je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir avec celui-là! Je m'approche telle une prédatrice, lui tourne autour, il a l'air d'avoir peur et je n'ai même pas commencé.

-_Alors comme ça tu aimes les enfants, hein? Ils sont si fragiles et vulnérables, c'est ça qui t'attire?_

_-Qui êtes- vous?_ Me demande-t-il

-_Ton pire cauchemar_ lui dis-je à l'oreille avant de la lui arracher d'un coup sec. Il pousse un cri horrible et je le gifle mais pas trop fort je veux qu'il reste conscient.

-_La ferme! C'est que le commencement, arrête de me briser les tympans._

L'idiot ne m'écoute pas ,trop choqué à regarder son oreille sur le sol. Je lui prends le visage pour qu'il me regarde et lui dit calmement

-_Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ses pauvres enfants mais si tu t'arrête pas de hurler tout de suite je t'arrache la langue pour te réduire au silence et je te rassure cela ne te tuera pas._

Il se tait aussitôt et je lui tapote la tête.

-_Je vois que l'on sait compris, j'ai de grands projets pour toi tu sais et tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions._

_-Que que voulez vous savoir? _Bégaye t-il mort de peur

-_Oh plusieurs choses. Pourquoi un monstre comme toi existe? Comment on peut faire ça à des enfants, des êtres innocents? Combien de temps tu vas mettre à vomir après avoir bouffer tes couilles?_

Je laisse le silence s'installer pour lui permettre d'intégrer ce qui va arriver, ses yeux sont agrandis par la terreur lorsqu'il comprend.

-_Crois-tu que l'enfer et le paradis existe?_

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-_Tu as perdu ta langue,j e croyais que tu acceptais de me répondre. Alors j'attends!_

_-Oui, j'y crois _dit-il dans un souffle

-_Bienvenue en enfer alors!_

Je commence par lui briser les jambes, puis lui arrache quelques doigts sous ses hurlements terrifiés.

-_Tu sais que tes cris sont une douce mélodie à mes oreilles mais mes amis sont sensible alors baisse le volume._

_-Tue-moi s'il te plait _me supplie-t-il

-_ça viendra mais tu ne voudrais pas me gâcher mon plaisir?_

Je le relève, me positionne dans son dos et lui susurre à l'oreille

-_Il me reste une chose à faire, alors écoute moi bien, tu vas ouvrir la bouche._

Je le vois serrer les lèvres en signe de refus, ce qu'il peut m'énerver à ne pas obéir. Je décide donc de le rassurer.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta langue que je vais arracher. Maintenant ,obéis!_

Il ouvre lentement sa bouche et aussitôt je lui arrache ses attributs pour les lui faire avaler. Il ne peut plus crier car il a la bouche pleine mais il se vide de son sang alors je plante mes dents dans son cou et aspire avidement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis je rejette son corps plus loin et regarde Edward en souriant. Son air à la fois dégouté et terrifié m'indique qu'il a compris le message. Les rois me félicitent puis chacun reprend ses activités, je me dirige vers les Cullen entourée d'Alec qui me tiens par la taille.

_-Alors avez-vous appréciez?_

_-Tu es très créative _me dit Jasper

_-J'ai adoré la fin _rigole Emmet

-_Je crois que je t'ai mal jugée, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce monstre_ dit Rosalie en m'adressant un sourire.

-_Je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde peut se tromper. ça vous dit de venir avec nous dans la chambre de Dém, il a une console et pleins d'autres trucs._

-_Ah ouais s'exclame _Emmet ravie.

Je regarde Edward qui hésite à nous suivre.

_-Tu peux venir aussi mais n'oublie pas mon avertissement._

_-ça ne risque pas d'arriver, j'ai bien compris et je m'excuse auprès de vous deux._

_-Bien _dit Alec

On se dirige tous vers la chambre ou nous attendent les autres. Les garçons sont impatients de se mesurer aux jeux de combat et les filles de voir les robes pour le mariage. Demain sera un grand jour pour Jane et Félix.


	11. Chapter 11

POV BELLA

Après une nuit passée dans les bras de mon compagnon, je décide de m'activer un peu, aujourd'hui une journée chargée m'attend. Je file me préparer à la salle de bain puis je rejoins Emmy dans les appartements de Jane. Celle-çi a déjà enfilé sa robe qui est somptueuse soit dit en passant , je devine qu'elle rappel celles de son époque. Emmy la maquille pendant que je la coiffe puis on la laisse admirer le résultat.

_-Vous êtes formidables les filles, c'est fabuleux !_

_-Oui je pense que Félix va être surpris._

_-J'espère que les garçons sont prêt._

_-Y a plutôt intérêt s'ils veulent rester en vie_ (Jane dans toute sa splendeur ou était-ce le stress peut-être ?).

La salle du château a été décoré pour l'occasion , de lourd rideaux bordeaux encadrent les fenêtres et de nombreuses tapisseries ornent les murs. Sur une grande table trône une gigantesque fontaine à sang au-dessus de laquelle se trouve un tableau représentant les futurs mariés, plusieurs chandeliers diffusent une lumière tamisées qui rend le décor plus féerique. Jane et Félix n'ont pas vu la décoration c'est une surprise et j'espère qu'elle leur plaira.

On retrouve Aro devant la salle, les portes sont fermées mais on entend l'agitation qui y règne. On se positionne avec Emmy, la musique commence et on fait notre entrée, tous les regards se portent sur nous, j'aperçois Alice et Rose qui me font un clin d'œil au passage. On prend place en face d'Alec et Dém puis Jane s'avance en compagnie d'Aro. Les murmures de l'assistance ce font moins discrets , Jane est ravie de l'admiration qu'elle suscite et elle a de quoi, elle est réellement magnifique, vu la tête de Félix il le pense également, Dém lui ferme la bouche en souriant. Marcus , prêtre pour l'occasion ,commence la cérémonie. Je suis si émue que je sanglote comme la plupart des femmes présentes . Félix embrasse sa femme, c'est un baiser passionné, Marcus est obligé d'intrevenir sous les rires de l'assistance pour décoller les tourtereaux. Puis s'ensuivent les félicitations d'usage ce qui prend un temps considérable vu le nombre d'invités. Aro propose de nous restauré à la fontaine qui a beaucoup de succés et nous portons tous un toast aux nouveaux mariés. Félix entraine Jane au milieu de la salle pour introduire le bal. Les voir valsé est fantastique, ils évoluent avec tant de grâce. Plusieurs couples se joignent a eux, Alec m'invite et c'est avec plaisir que je me blottie contre lui. Nous dansons pendant des heures au rythme des différentes musiques. Jane est radieuse, elle vient vers nous.

_-Merci, c'est le mariage de mes rêves et grâce à vous. Je vous adore les filles !_

_-ça sert à ça les amis._

_-Et ça nous fait plaisir._

_-Je vous revaudrais ça pour les votre_ dit-elle en nous embrassant.

_-Pour Bella pas de problème mais moi il faut déjà que je trouve quelqu'un !_

_-On va s'occuper de toi, t'inquiète._

_-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée_ dit Jane en me faisant un sourire complice.

Les Cullen me rejoignent, ils ont l'air heureux.

_-Tu es magnifique Bella_ dit Edward

_-Et comblée_ renchérit Alec en m'enlaçant la taille.

_-Oui je crois que tout le château est au courant après la nuit dernière_ Rit-il.

Heureusement que je ne peux plus rougir, je ne pensais pas que l'on faisait tant de bruit. Il va falloir que je me maitrise un peu sinon je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, ça m'étonne que Dém n'ai fait aucunes réflexion d'ailleurs.

_-Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous deux_ poursuit Edward _et j'espère trouver le bonheur également._

Je remarque que son regard s'attarde sur Emmy et je comprends ce que Jane à voulu dire.

_-Surement plutôt que tu ne le crois_ lui dis-je en souriant.

Les festivités ont duré jusqu'au lendemain puis les invités ont commencé à repartir. Les rois avaient proposés aux Cullen de rester quelques jours de plus ce qui nous a permis de se retrouver comme avant . Avec Jane ont a essayer de rapprocher Edward et Emmy et nos efforts se sont vu récompensé. Puis les Cullen ont du rentré en Amérique mais Edward est resté pour Emmy. Les rois ont accepté que nous nous rendions visite aussi souvent que nous le voulons, ils savaient que c'était important pour nous. Voilà comment malgré beaucoup d'épreuves, j'ai la vie que je désir. Une grande famille que j'aime et qui me le rend bien et surtout, j'ai trouvé l'amour éternel.

Oui désolé mais c'est déjà la fin, pour ma première fic je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop long. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu même si je ne doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu , en particulier a toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire. J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres fic, j'ai un projet d'un Jella pour la rentrée si tout va bien. Encore merci et a bientôt.


End file.
